The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. For example, the semiconductor industry ardently strives to decrease the size of memory cells. One approach that has been proposed includes the use of multiple gate transistors, otherwise known as Fin field effect transistors (FINFETS).